1. Field
This application relates to a wireless power transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transfer technology is being applied to chargers used for various devices, such as communications devices including smartphones and home appliances, and is a technology that in the future may be applied to a wide range of fields, including, for example, electric vehicles.
A transmitter wirelessly transmitting power generates power to be transmitted wirelessly after having received power from an external power source. In certain cases, such as in a case in which a quick charge is required to be performed, the magnitude of the external power needs to be changed.